This invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously fertilizing the soil, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for distributing the products of combustion of an internal combustion engine into the soil as nutrients.
The fertilization of plants and crops by the introduction of inorganic and organic chemicals into the soil to provide nutrients for the plants, is well known. Such chemicals are introduced to the soil by various mobile delivery apparatus, such as by spraying.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,084 (Carroll) discloses a mobile fertilizer distributor apparatus carrying a fertilizer solution tank and an air tank, and a subterranean distributor device for discharging a mixture of the fertilizer solution and compressed air beneath the soil continuously along the path of the mobile apparatus.
The following U.S. patents disclose various types of subterranean delivery systems for fertilizers, including cultivator tines or plow shares:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,765, McEwen, Dec. 17, 1929; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,026, Heckathorn, Jun. 13, 1961; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,636, Lemke, Apr. 22, 1969; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,306, Whitehead et al, Nov. 4, 1980. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,190, Hicks, Aug. 20, 1929; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,419, Harris, Jr., Jul. 5, 1960; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,898, Harris, Jr., Aug. 6, 1963.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,923 (Bishop) discloses a mobile apparatus for injecting a mixture of fertilizer solution and compressed air into the soil with a soil penetrating blade.
The following U.S. patents disclose a mobile apparatus for delivering fertilizer to the soil, in which the apparatus is powered by an internal combustion engine and the principal nutrients supplied to the soil are derived from the products of combustion from the exhaust of the internal combustion engine:
Both Harris patents disclose a subterranean nozzle for delivering the products of combustion below the surface of the soil.
In the Hicks patent and both Harris patents, the products of combustion are carried from the exhaust outlet pipe through a closed circuit system to the nutrient discharge devices. Accordingly, no ambient air is mixed with the products of combustion.
Moreover, the closed circuit systems disclosed in the Hicks and Harris patents tends to produce an unnecessary back pressure on the engines and retains substantial amounts of heat which tend to ruin the engine's valves.